The Woman Upstairs
by LuluCalliope
Summary: Lord Business realizes he's forgotten his own instruction to spend time with the people close to him. Just one problem: he doesn't have anyone close to him. That can change, though. How hard can it be for the most powerful Lego in the universe? Lord Business/OC, Please Review! Also, be kind. I have returned from a LONG hiatus!
1. Step Nine

The Woman Upstairs

Frozen _may be one of my top three Disney movies of all time, but the _Lego Movie_ is currently in fierce competition with it for the spot as my second favorite animated movie! (My favorite animated movie will always be _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ and my favorite movie of all time will always be _Pan's Labyrinth_.) Anyway! I love, love, love _The Lego Movie_ with a passion, especially the awesome Lord Business. So I got to thinking: if there's a Man Upstairs, and he has a son…shouldn't there be a Woman Upstairs…? We heard her voice briefly…ah, questions! I'm here to give you the answers!_

Lord Business surveyed his Think Tank with his beady black eyes (which were identical to the eyes of almost every other Lego person in existence). But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find the answers he wanted and needed. He left the Tank and headed for his office, but not before he cast the prisoners of the room a triumphant smirk. How he enjoyed the torment of the Master Builders. He loved it so much that he included it in his own set of Customized, One-of-a-Kind, Lord Business' Eyes Only Instructions:

_Step One: Get Dressed_

Lord Business wasn't an idiot, even though he had to control hundreds, perhaps thousands, of mindless and naïve Lego people. They had to have everything spelled out for them. THEY had to be reminded to the fact that they had to breathe! THEY were always ruining his perfect little world! THEY—

Anyway, getting dressed was simple. Business always wore a gray suit and a red tie, even with his battle armor. He adored his battle armor, especially the tie-shaped cape that came with it.

"Blah blah blah, why am I reading what I already know?" He chucked his set of Instructions across the room, where it landed on the red carpet with an unsatisfying "clunk". He sighed and massaged his yellow, wrinkled face with his claw-like hands. He needed to look somewhere else to find what he was missing. If he had what he wanted, he wouldn't be searching his office, the place where he kept pretty much EVERYTHING HE COULD EVER WANT AND NEED on display! He mentally smacked himself and decided to do some research of his own. He headed for the big research room slash computer lab where all of the most scientific-looking work was done. Once in front of a vacant computer station, he began his project.

"Computer, access the daily Instructions of a citizen in Bricksville," Business ordered.

"Specify citizen type," the Computer's Personality replied in that smooth, perfect voice. Business pursed his lips as he thought of the types of Lego people. Movie stars, business men, coffee shop workers…no, no, that wasn't what he needed. He needed something that was far from what he was. He needed someone with flaws!

"Writer," he found himself saying. "Are there any writers in Bricksville?"

"Of course, sir," the Computer answered, revealing a list of names and their Instructions. Business poured over the names. Most of these men and women were journalists. Only three wrote original literature, and only two of the three of them seemed successful at their jobs. The third person hadn't written any stories in three years. Business opened her Instructions and read them to himself. Only one part about it stood out to him.

_Step Nine: Eat a balanced breakfast with the special people in your life._

Business considered the special people in his own life. He had his robot minions, Bad Cop and Good Cop…

Was that it? None of them had ever shared a breakfast with him. The robots never ate. Bad Cop/Good Cop would eat with his family whenever he could. Business always ate alone and in his office. That was the way he preferred it, the way he felt that it was supposed to be.

But if this was true…why did he have Step Nine in everyone else's Instructions? Before he could elaborate on this, he glanced at his watch and gasped. He was needed on TV to announce the upcoming Takos Tuesday!

"Hi, I'm President Business, president of the Octan Corporation and the world." Business preferred the title of "lord" to "president", but the civilians seemed more comfortable with their delusions of democracy. "Let's take extra care to follow the Instructions," Business grinned. "Or you'll be put to sleep," he whispered. "And let's not forget about Taco Tuesday, the day where every rule-following citizen gets a free taco and my love! Have a great day everybody!" His smile remained eighty percent toothy and twenty percent reassuring until he was sure that he wasn't on the air anymore. He relaxed his face and proceeded with the next appointments in his schedule…including a few executions.

He tried to make sure that the rule-breakers had painless deaths, but they would ALWAYS try to resist. That's why they had to be placed in chains in the medical labs. Usually Bad Cop conducted the executions on his own, but today Business went and supervised him. As usual, he found the cop beating up a defenseless stool and enjoying his job way too much. "You know what to do after this?" Business inquired, his voice polite and quiet. They couldn't afford to be overheard…not when he was this close to succeeding.

"My men are already on it." Bad Cop was always curt, but he was honest and efficient. Business had no reason to doubt him. Both men couldn't see what could go wrong.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mary Sue jumped out of her spinny chair at the interruption. She turned her head and glared at the source: the raven-haired Wyldstyle.

"I'm working on our story," Mary snapped, turning her attention back to the laptop. "In case, you know…we fail. Or we don't win at first. Because maybe someone can use our stories and try to complete the quest for us…or someone else can be the Special."

"Or they could use that information against us!" Wyldstyle snapped. "If Lord Business found it, do you know what could happen to all of us?"

"He won't find it. He hasn't found out about us, right?" Mary smirked. The two girls, along with the remaining Master Builders, had been hiding for nearly eight and a half years. They had their close calls, but they never once came close to the Think Tank or any of the horrors that Business had planned for them. Mary sighed and adjusted her wavy brown hair. "Have you had any luck?"

Wyldstyle's face broke out into a triumphant grin. "Lots of luck, thanks to Batman," she announced, producing a small, remote-like piece of technology from her pocket. "None of the pieces I had before would fit, but the Bat Technology seems to be what I needed!"

Mary raised an eyebrow, knowing that Wyldstyle was running out of great things to say about Batman. (Although she wouldn't deny that the Caped Crusader was awesome in his own way.) "So…you mean that…?"

Wyldstyle nodded. "Let's go get that relic!"

Mary joined her best friend in grinning. "Now you're talking!" She closed her laptop and tucked it into her backpack. She swung it over her shoulder and dashed out of the hideout, following her friend. They were both unaware of how their fantasies would unfold.

* * *

_This story, like all of the others I have written, is dedicated to the late Jenna Nicole Keith, also known as x-The Devil's Advocate-x and Psychedelic Hurricane._

_Review, please! :) _


	2. Special Snowflake

The Woman Upstairs

**OC1926—Should I use your real name here? I'm just curious! And lol, thank you so much! XD**

Emmet Brickowski wanted nothing more than to spend his free time with his fellow construction workers. They all seemed to like the same things he did: popular music, popular shows, expensive coffee, and doing things by the book. He was going over the list of recommended topics of conversation in his head when—

_Whoosh._

"I think I heard a whoosh," Emmet announced to the air. He had lingered by the construction site at the end of the work day when his Instructions were blown away by a breeze. He picked up the Instructions and was prepared to leave before he saw two intruders in hoodies rummaging through the rubble. Emmet remembered that it was his duty to report any suspicious activity, so he pulled out his phone.

"Well, then, I guess I'm gonna have to report yooooooooooooooooooouuuu…." His voice lingered on the "oooh" as the hoods slipped down and the suspicious characters were visible. They were both women in their mid-twenties. (Or so he thought; it was hard to determine the precise age of Legos in general.) One had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. The other had jet black hair with a rainbow of streaks in her bangs. It was this woman that had Emmet stunned and struggling to get past "oooh". All he could do was stand there and mutter, "Oooooooh," as the women watched. They exchanged a glance with each other, shrugged, and darted away from him.

"Did you see that guy back there? What a weirdo!" Wyldstyle laughed, adjusting a knob on her gadget.

"I think he was kind of cute…in a generic, bland kind of way. He could be a member of POPular Band!" Mary Sue joked.

"Ew, how do you know about them?" Wyldstyle asked, scrunching her nose.

Mary flushed. "I've seen their posters around. I don't like their music!" She insisted. Except for maybe one or two of their songs… "Where did the Piece of Resistance go?"

"According to the Piece of Resistance Finder, the relic is…directly below us!" Wyldstyle grinned. "Start digging now!"

"Are you positive this time? We've been digging here for, like…five minutes!" Mary whined.

"I'm positive!" Wyldstyle was already digging through the rocks and heading underground. Mary followed suit, and they arrived at their destination within ten seconds. But Emmet was already there, walking towards the Piece of Resistance. "No!" Wyldstyle gasped, reaching a hand out for him. But it was too late: Emmet touched the piece and cried out in alarm. His eyes widened with surprised, and the Piece of Resistance seemed to come to life and attach itself to Emmet, like it was compelled by a magnet. Once it was stuck to his back, Emmet fell over. Before Wyldstyle could approach him, an alarm sounded…no, those were police sirens! Dozens of cops were underground in the blink of an eye. They surrounded Emmet and carried him and the Piece away, back up to the surface.

"How the heck did they get down here so quickly?" Mary demanded, folding her arms (to the best of her Lego ability).

"I don't know!" Wyldstyle snapped, poking her head around the corner. "But do you know who he is?" Mary was already on it: she had pulled her laptop out from her backpack and was pressing buttons on the keyboard.

"His name is Emmet, and he's supposedly worked here in the Bricksburg world since the division between the worlds. He's been pretending to be a worthless nobody this whole time. It's the perfect disguise!" Mary Sue closed her laptop and turned to her friend. "So what are we waiting for? Are we going to get him?"

"I was this close…this close…" She groaned and kicked at a wall in frustration. "We were right there…how could…?" Mary lowered her eyes. She knew that Wyldstyle wanted to be the Special in the Prophecy. Vitruvius had trained her for it. She had studied the Prophecy and prepared herself for countless challenges. Mary had been put through the training as well, but Wyldstyle was more prepared than she was. She was the one who deserved to be the Special!

"You may not be THE Special, but you're still a Special Snowflake to me," Mary said. She gave her friend a gentle hug. "We can't be thinking about these things now. We need to get back the Piece of Resistance, protect the Special, and save the world! That's what Vitruvius wants us to do!" Wyldstyle didn't move. "Oh, and you're still special to Batman," Mary winked. Wyldstyle straightened up and pulled her hoodie around her face.

"Let's go, then. We need to see if he's really the most interesting man in the world."

* * *

Lord Business sat in his office, munching on his sandwich (a delicious BLT on white bread) while drinking his expensive coffee and studying some papers in front of him. It all had to do with the writer from earlier. Her name was Mary Sue Trope. She was born and raised in Bricksburg, where she lived as a law-abiding citizen for five years. Then she vanished. That was all her record had to offer. There were no recent photos of the young Lego woman, so he just had to trust the data. (And if there was one thing he learned, it was to never argue with the data the Computer provided.)

"What is it this time, Bad Cop?" Business drawled, sipping his coffee.

"Sir, we've found the Special…and the Piece of Resistance."

Business did a spit take and spilled the rest of his coffee onto his lap, ruining his suit and burning himself. "WHAT? WHERE?" He shouted. Then he saw the bright side and calmed himself. "They're in your capable, claw-like hands, I assume?"

"Affirmative," Bad Cop replied. "Shall I dispose of them both?"

"Destroy the Special, but I want the Piece!"

"Yes, President Business."

Business smiled as his perfect fantasy began to play again in his mind: he would be standing in the center of the Think Tank, dressed in his glorious battle armor, the Piece of Resistance clutched in his hand. As the Master Builders watched, he'd throw it out the window, dooming it to the Vortex of Oblivion. (Said Vortex was located directly outside of his building. And Good Cop had had his doubts when they decided to build the place here…) Business snapped himself out of the fantasy, cleared his throat, smoothed his hair, and walked to the giant glass window. He peered below into the swirling whirlpool of purple and green and chuckled. Everything would soon be perfect.

* * *

_Review, please! :)_


	3. Relics, Laptops, and Takos

The Woman Upstairs

**Hannah: Groovy, baby! XD Thanks for reviewing! You rock soooooooo much!**

**PandaGirlPlaysTheTuba: Thanks! It was my friend Hannah's idea! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Jonny2b: Yes, see the movie as soon as you possibly can!**

**Little bro: Thanks for your review, you little rascal! :P**

Emmet's little Lego heart was pounding inside of his Lego chest as he was strapped to a strange device. The supposed "Piece of Resistance" was going to be melted from his body. Good Cop had assured him that he would survive the procedure, but Emmet overheard Bad Cop talking to President Business. He wasn't going to live long. The pain was agonizing. He was praying for death. That's when the black-with-rainbow-hair girl appeared and rescued him.

"Come with me if you want to not die," she had offered, extending a hand to him. Emmet had gone with her and the other girl (who later introduced herself as Mary Sue), but now the cops and Robots were hot on their trail. The black-haired girl introduced herself as Wyldstyle and said that she wasn't a DJ, but was there to protect him because he was supposed to be the most important and interesting Lego in history. The three of them were almost free of their pursuers…but then Mary screamed.

"My backpack fell out! My laptop's in there!" She cried, peering at the Robots. It wouldn't take long for the laptop to be discovered, and then…everything would go wrong. The Master Builders would be exposed and condemned to the Think Tank.

"There's no time to go after it! Just stick with us!" Wyldstyle shouted, steering the motorcycle.

"No, we can't risk it! I'll meet up with you guys in Cloud Cuckoo Land!" With that, Mary Sue leapt from the motorcycle and down into the swarm of Robots below.

"Where are we going?" Emmet gasped. "But that's the city limits! We can't go in there!"

Time seemed to slow as a sense of dread washed over Wyldstyle. She had just enough time to ask him some questions.

"Favorite show?'

"Where are my Pants?"

"Favorite song?"

"Everything is Awesome!"

"Oh, no!" She realized her mistake as they crashed through the edge of one world and entered the passage to another one. She was doomed to be with the…NOT Special.

* * *

"Darn, darn, DARNY DARN!" Bad Cop swore, beating the ever-loving daylights out of a nearby stool (placed by a Robot for him). The stool went flying through the air. When it landed, it crushed the one Robot who had been trying to avoid getting hit. "Wait a minute. Who's that?" He pointed at the brunette Lego who was trying to tiptoe away from the Robots and the police cars. The Robots cornered her in no time at all, and he noticed that she was holding a backpack. "Open the bag…slowly," he ordered. She obeyed and produced a laptop. "Hand it over," he continued, holding out his own hand.

Mary looked at her beloved computer, then at the Cop. Then she looked at the Robots. She took a deep breath and threw the laptop down on the ground, smashing it into two pieces. She may have destroyed her work and personal records of what had happened, but at least her friends were safe. And now she had a better understanding of how Wyldstyle must have felt when Emmet became the Special: shattered inside.

Bad Cop whistled to himself. "Missy, you're going to have to answer a few questions. President Business will want to know your side of the story."

Mary's eyes widened. Things just went straight from bad to worse. Lord Business could only mean one thing:

The Think Tank.

* * *

Lord Business was surrounded by a staff of Robots. They did EVERYTHING for him, and he loved that. Sometimes it felt like too much work to brush his hair. And the Robots were always more than happy to do it for him. "Sir, we've tried identifying the Special, but his face is so generic that it looks like every other face in the database!" A Robot appeared, brandishing a WANTED poster.

"Diabolical," Business scowled. He had to admire the Special's approach to the situation. "Have Bad Cop meet me in my office in twenty seconds! Any luck with the prisoner?"

"She's generic as well, sir! We've had no luck with getting her to talk."

"Well, we have ways to make her talk," Business muttered. He put her out of his mind as he went from room to room in his lair. First he had to approve a poster for Takos Tuesday. Then he had to listen to the popular music which was playing on all of the radio stations. THEN he had to wrap up the latest shooting of the most popular sitcom. Perfection wasn't easy, and it kept him on his toes. He was looking forward to some R and R after Tuesday.

"Bad Cop is waiting for you in your office!" His Robot secretary chirped as they passed through a computer lab occupied by hundreds of Robots that typed away without pause.

"Wonderful, fantastic! Could you cancel my two o' clock? This next meeting could run a little bit…deadly." He tried to hide his sinister smile as he entered the long hallway just outside his office. It was there where he got dressed in his battle armor. All it took was a super awesome sequence, and voila!

"Activate helmet." He pressed a button on a small black device. "Light sequence engaged." He pushed another button. "Flame test." The pointy ends of his helmet gave off sudden bursts of fire, making him seem much more intimidating. "Engage dramatic entrance." Lord Business stormed into his office. The impact of his presence was so awesome that the two Robot bodyguards that stood by the door were blown away.

"BAD COP!"

"Lord Business, I know the Special got away, but—"

"Don't be so serious! Where's the other guy?" With each word spoken, Lord Business took one step closer to the cop. He could have crushed the Lego man beneath his giant feet…but what would the fun be in that? It was SO HARD to find cops like Bad Cop and Good Cop.

"Hello!" Good Cop waved.

"Hey, buddy, I missed you!"

"Did you really?"

"Have I ever shown you my relic collection?" Lord Business kept his beloved relics on display in his office. Most of them were place on giant white pillars that he could only reach when he was in his battle armor.

"No, I don't think you have!"

"Nobody knows where this stuff comes from!" He approached the pillar closest to him and removed a tan, sticky strip of fabric. (At least, he thought it was fabric.) He lowered himself to get a better look at the fear in Good Cop's eyes. "This is the Cloak of Band-Aid. I hear it's SUPER painful to take off. Want to try it on?"

"Well, I—"

"No, but thank you," Bad Cop interrupted. Lord Business sighed. Play time was over. It was time to address the failure. Business was reluctant to do this because it would mean…admitting defeat and that he made an error in judgment. Why, WHY did Bad Cop have to mess things up now?

"People everywhere are ALWAYS MESSING WITH MY STUFF." He turned to the television screen, which broadcast the footage of the car chase. It was announcing to the world that there had been a flaw in their government and law enforcement. And they couldn't have that, now, could they? "But I have a way to fix that," Business announced, pressing a button on a remote. "A way to keep things exactly the way they are supposed to be…permanently." He and Bad Cop watched as the Robots reached into the giant chest. "Behold the most powerful weapon of all the relics! THE KRAGLE!" Bad Cop gasped in shock and awe. "As you can see, they're loading the Kragle in a big machine upstairs. I call it the Tentacle Arm Kragle Outside Sprayer, or TAKOS! The 's' is silent."

"Sir, I don't know that this is necessary," Bad Cop insisted.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't test it on you. I'll do it on your parents." With the push of a button, a panel in the floor opened up, and a house appeared. In the front yard were two cops: Ma and Pa Cop.

"Hey son, how's life in the big city?" They both spoke with lovely Irish accents.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing here?" Bad Cop asked, taking two steps closer to them.

"Okay, Pa, I want you to just act naturally, like you're going about your day," Business ordered.

"Gotcha!"

"Keep your hand up like that. Ma, scoot two steps in to the right. Pa, why do—whenever I talk to Ma, you start to move! GET BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE! Perfect, that's great! There's no reason why you should move! Now, Ma, hand on his shoulder. Pa, you just moved and just WRECKED IT. Bad Cop, do you see what I'm talking about?! All I ask for is TOTAL PERFECTION. Send in a Micro-Manager!"

A giant machine appeared from yet another panel. (Lord Business was very glad that he had one installed underneath every tile in the floor.) "Commencing Micro-Management!" It announced, reaching for Ma and Pa. It rearranged their poses to fit Lord Business' liking.

"Hold still," Business whispered. "Then…" He continued to Bad Cop, "I just spray them with TAKOS!" The nozzle on the device squirted some of the Kragle onto Ma and Pa's legs. They were trapped.

"Oh, Pa, hold me!" Ma Cop cried, straining her arms towards Pa.

"Darling, I can't. My legs are stuck."

"Does that upset you, Bad Cop? Surely you feel bad for your parents and want to help them! Don't you?" Lord Business grinned with sadistic glee. This was the perfect punishment for Bad Cop…and the best way to test his efficiency and Good Cop's loyalty to the cause.

"We're okay, son…just a little bit stuck." Pa Cop offered his son a weak smile.

"Go ahead." The TAKOS nozzle slithered through the air until it was only a few inches from Ma and Pa Cop. "Finish the job," Business ordered.

"Of course, sir," Bad Cop replied with a salute.

Good Cop shifted into view. "No, I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"I don't WANT to!"

"Would you PLEASE be quiet?"

"I can't!"

"You must!"

"But they—"

"Shut it!"

"It's not my—"

"IT'S YOUR JOB, MAN!"

Lord Business was enjoying the fast-paced argument between the cops, but Good Cop seemed to win at the last possible moment.

"I can't do it! They're innocent!"

"Just as I thought! Your Good Cop side is making you weak! Robots!" Robots appeared before him and restrained Good Cop. "Bring me the fleece-crusted scepter of Q-Tip and the Polish Remover of Nail!" He pronounced it as "Poulesh Remover of Nael", but no one corrected him. The Robots complied, and Business dipped one end of the scepter into the polish. "You've already let the Special get away once," he continued to Bad Cop.

"Sir—"

"I'm just gonna make sure it doesn't happen again," Lord Business finished. The Robots flipped Bad Cop's face away, forcing Good Cop to look at what would be his demise. "No more MISTER NICE GUY!" With that, Business struck Good Cop with the weapon and rubbed. The features of Good Cop smeared across his yellow face until nothing remained. Business was a little disappointed with how it turned out; he had been expected muffled screams of agony over the squeak of wet fabric against plastic. Ma and Pa Cop did react with shock and fear when they saw part of their son become a blank, emotionless slate. "On TAKOS Tuesday, I'm going to Kragelize the entire universe so that EVERYONE will STOP MESSING WITH MY STUFF! Are you gonna be with me, or are you going to be stuck having a tea party with your mom and dad?"

"Son…?"

"Sorry, Dad. I have a job to do." With that, Bad Cop activated the TAKOS device, which left his parents frozen. Their mouths were open, as if they wanted to beg for mercy or plea with the better side of their son…the side that no longer existed.

"Get them out of here," Business instructed the Robots. "Return them to where you found them…and fix their faces! They need to be happy, or the neighbors will get suspicious!" Bad Cop left with the Robots. He had a Special to look for, and he had a hunch on where to find him. Lord Business smirked. The perfection was coming back into place.

Now to deal with the girl…

* * *

_Review, please! :)_


	4. Blue Eyes

The Woman Upstairs

**Hannah: Well, yeah, but she and LB have to meet somehow! Also, I like to come up with the dialogue on my own! :P Although your ideas were pretty good! I loved them!**

**Happy Taco Tuesday, everyone! No, seriously! Today is National Taco Day. Oh, it's also my birthday!**

Finn was eight and a half years old, but he had never touched a Lego in his entire life. Most boys his age were flipping through the pages of the Lego magazine, reading about the latest Lego sets, designing new worlds. But Finn's father said that he wasn't allowed to play with the Legos in the basement. He wasn't even allowed into the "workroom". The workroom, according to Finn's mother, was going to be a playroom for the kids…but the plans changed so that Dad could be happy. And Dad was the happiest when he was at work or in the workroom with the toys. According to Mom, she met Dad while he was at work. She had gone in for a job interview. (Of course she was given the job.) And he had proposed to her at work. Dad probably wanted to have the wedding at work, but that plan would never have worked out.

Today was a Tuesday. Dad would be home five minutes after dinner started. This gave Finn plenty of time to sneak into the workroom and play with the Legos. This was something he did every so often: sneak downstairs and have some fun of his own. He would always make sure to repair any obvious damage to buildings and to place the Legos back where he found them. All except for the Special one. The Special was named Emmet, and Finn once left him sitting on a couch instead of sleeping in his Lego bed. But Dad never noticed. So Finn moved Emmet the next day and left him in a coffee shop. Dad didn't talk about this. Finn would always make sure to move Emmet, but Dad never once noticed. That's what Emmet was good at: blending in with everything and not being noticed. Emmet was off with Wyldstyle in the Wild West part of the Lego world. He decided to play with Lord Business, who was in his office doing evil stuff. He picked up a Lego woman and examined her brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like Mom. He adjusted her body to a sitting pose and placed her in a Lego chair inside of a room in the evil lair. Then he began to move the Lego pieces around, creating a story and building a fantastic world with what he had...

* * *

Mary had been silent in the car ride over to Lord Business' secret hideout. That changed as soon as she saw the tower where the evil billionaire lived and worked. It was far bigger than she ever imagined it to be. She was prepared to take on Bad Cop and his Robots, but decided not to risk escape…just yet. Examining Lord Business' home could be a very interesting chapter in the history of the resistance…

So you can imagine her disappointment when she was placed in the lamest room of the whole building! THE WAITING ROOM. It was so generic and uncreative compared to the rest of the building. (Most of the stuff she had seen inside was awesome and memorable and what-not.) But inside of the waiting room, everything was plain and bland, like the waiting room at a doctor's office! It wasn't special at all! Unless she found something, anything to help her build her way out! Her mind began to analyze the décor of the room. Picture frame…no, that wouldn't work unless she needed a steering wheel. Yes…she'd build another motorcycle! She could use the clock on the desk as a wheel and…no, she needed another wheel! Most of the objects in the room were rectangular. Dang it…

"President Business, president of the Octan Corporation and the world, will see you in the Interrogation Room now," his overbearing Robot secretary announced. Two more Robots appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Mary by the arms, dragged her to the next room, and forced her to sit down before they left. She examined the room. This place was similar to where Emmet was debriefed by the Bad Cop. But before Mary could find the last part of her motorcycle, Lord Business engaged his dramatic entrance. Now Mary got her first look at the evil genius in person. Despite the fact that he was in giant armor, she had always pictured the man inside to be taller. He was in his thirties, she guessed, but his gray hair made him look much older. But despite the expectations she had…Lord Business was still intimidating and impressive. She had to give him that much. She wanted to know if he designed the armor himself, or if the Robots made it for him.

"Oh, wow…"

Lord Business seemed to think that this statement was one of fear, and he lowered himself to her eye level so that he could reassure her…of course, he would be lying, but still… "This isn't anything to worry about. I just have a few questions for yooooooooooooooooooooouu…"

He hadn't seen any pictures of the Lego prisoner yet, so this was his first chance to look at her. And she was not like any other Lego woman he had seen before. Her brown hair, although unkempt, framed her yellow face and brought out her pretty features. Like her eyes. They were blue! When was the last time he had seen blue eyes?

"…ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuu…" She wasn't frightened at all! She was just like the other Master Builders. _None of them had blue eyes, did they?_

"…oooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" _Oh, for Pete's sake, say something say something say something smart! NOW! She's looking at you! SHE'S LOOKING AT YOU! She was looking at him!_

Mary examined the President's face and blushed slightly. "Um, you've got some fuzz there…" She reached across the table and brushed her hand against the front of the evil fire helmet of awesomeness. "Got it…"

"…oooooooooooooouuuuuu…" _THANK HER, YOU IDIOT, THANK HER. Do something! She's waiting! This is not professional!_

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW." With that, the no-longer confident businessman dashed from the room, his face no longer yellow, but a deep shade of red.

Mary Sue blinked. "What the heck just happened?" She glanced around the room, but no one was there to answer her question. No one was there at all. Perfect. She smiled and reached under the table. She didn't think that her plan to steal part of Lord Business' helmet would work. But it did. With a triumphant smile on her face, Mary resumed construction of her motorcycle…

* * *

_Today was very sad towards the end because we (me and a few of Jenna's closest friends) ended up talking about how much we miss her._

_Review, please! :)_


End file.
